deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Keiichi Maebara
Keiichi Maebara the son of an artist, Keiichi moves to the village of Hinamizawa, Japan with his family from a larger city at the age of 16. On his first day of school, a one-room school covering grades from K-12 due to the small size of the village, Keiichi quickly becomes friends with a group of girls, Mion and (in the arcs where she appears) Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuguu, Satoko Houjou, and Rika Furude. The group play together after school, and times are generally good until Keiichi discovers the dark secrets behind the village of Himamizawa. Exactly how this happens varies from arc-to-arc. However, in general, Keiichi finds out about a series grisly murders and mysterious disappearance that took place in town, described by the townsfolk as the curse of the god of the local Shinto shrine, Oyashiro-sama. In some of these arcs, Keiichi ends up as the murderer, and in others, the victim, in some arcs, Keiichi and his friends die in a mysterious volcanic gas leak that kills off all of the town. Finally, in the last arc, Keiichi and his friends discover the true identity of the individuals responsible for the incidents at Hinamizawa, in fact, the insanity and murders in the village are caused by a local virus known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome, and Miyo Takano is in the employ of a conspiracy by rogue factions in the government to weaponize the virus. The volcanic gas disaster is actually an attempt to cover up experiments with the virus by Takano by killing off the village with chemical weapons. Battle vs. Keiko Numata (by SPARTAN 119) Keiichi Maebara walked into main door of the lodge in the woods, having decided to investigate the sounds of violence emanating from the building. Keiichi came prepared, armed with a collapsable shovel and a golf club in a bag, a hatchet at his side, and his baseball bat in his hands. Keiichi walked into the building to find the dead bodies of several teenagers lying in a pool of blood on the floor, one with a pickaxe embedded in his head. Keiichi looked up the grand stair case to see an elderly woman, covered in blood, armed with a bloody meat cleaver. Keiichi dropped the bag containing the club and E-tool as Keiko Numata charged at him, yelling "Send the dead back to death!" Keiichi jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding as slash with meat cleaver. Keiko aimed a second slash at Keiichi's throat, but the cleaver was struck by Keiichi's baseball bat, in the middle of a swing. The cleaver was knocked out of Keiko's hands and launched across the room. Keiko Numata retreated, avoiding a downward strike from Keiichi's baseball bat, before she grabbed the pickaxe stuck in the head of one of her victims, pulling it out and swinging it a wide vertical arc at Keiichi. Keiichi blocked this attack with his baseball bat, but the bat was hooked on Keiko's pickaxe. Keiko pulled the bat over Keiichi's hands and charged forward, causing Keiichi to retreat backwards, tripping over the E-tool he dropped earlier. Keiichi was no flat on his back, facing Keiko, who raised her pickaxe. Keiichi rolled out of the way, and at the same time, grabbed the handle of the collapsable shovel and, getting up, struck Keiko in the side with the E-tool. Keiko Numata only barely managed to fall over, in the process, she dropped the pickaxe. Keiko recovered, drawing a knife and a metal spike, before charging at Keiichi and slashing and thrusting wildly. Keiichi jumped to the side and drew his hatchet, making a horizontal swing at Keiko's neck. The blade hacked into Numata's neck with a spray of blood. Keiko fell to her knees, before falling face down on the floor, dead. WINNER: Keiichi Maebara Expert's Opinion Keiichi won this battle because he was younger, and in better physical condition. Keiko was more violent, but her advanced age meant she could not keep up with the more agile Keiichi. Keiichi's longer weapons also contributed to this victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Book Warriors